Here In Your Arms
by Willa Downey
Summary: Maybe not all nightmares are bad, afterall. :: Based on song by hellogoodbye.


"That's the Cheshire Cat, though he's become less than attractive."

Oz saw Gil freeze again at the mention of a cat.

"Don't worry, Gil," he said, giving his servant's arm a friendly touch. Gil smiled back at his master, or at least as much as he could in his frightened state.

Suddenly, the floor began to disintegrate. Oz's arm was forced off of Gilbert as the floor shifted beneath them.

Gil was being pulled away from him - just like he was pulled away from Gil - and Oz was helpless. Sharon had summoned Eques, and it was pulling Oz up.

_I can't leave Gil here!_ he thought, but what could he do? He was suspended in the air, rising out of Cheshire's dimension.

"Oz!" Gil screamed with pure horror written across his face.

"Gil!" They reached out, but it was too late.

"GIL!"

-x-x-x-

Gilbert lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure how long he had been like that (hours, he guessed) - daydreaming in the dark of his master. But Oz wasn't just his master. He knew that now. Gil also knew that he couldn't ever let Oz know just how much he loved him. It would ruin everything - he would lose him again, just when he finally got him back - and there was no possibility that Oz felt the same way. Gilbert wasn't oblivious to the way Oz looked at Sharon and Alice - _especially_ that stupid rabbit - and even though Gil loved him more than life itself, it wouldn't change anything.

But he could still dream, couldn't he?

_At least I got him back. At least I can be with him, for what little time we have. _

And Gilbert cherished every moment that they were together. He lived for those moments, just to be next to Oz, to be able to give him support and comfort when he needed the most - that was all that mattered. Even if it wasn't everything Gilbert wanted. It was still enough.

_But God, it would feel so good if we were more than this. It would be perfect. It would be… heaven. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise - a whimper, maybe? - coming from the room beside his. Oz's room.

"Gil…"

No doubt, it was his master's voice. Calling for him…? Now? In the middle of the night?

"Oz?" Gil replied, though he was sure it was too soft for Oz to hear. Why wasn't the boy asleep?

"Gil." Oz's voice was louder this time.

"Gil! GIL!" He was nearly screaming. Gilbert hadn't felt his feet moving, but he was already in Oz's room.

He shouted his master's name back frantically, dashing over to his sleeping master.

Oz looked like he was in pain - what was wrong? - and he was sweating under his covers.

Gil, seeing that he was still asleep, began shaking Oz to wake him up. "Oz, I'm here, what's wrong? What's wrong, Oz?"

His heart was pounding from anxiety and fear. _Please, please be okay._

Finally, Oz opened his weary green eyes. "Gil?"

His servant was gripping his shoulders with a horrified look on his face. "Oz, what's wrong?"

Oz gave him a confused look. "Nothing's wrong, Gil." His voice quivered; he was shaken from his dream. "I just… I had a bad dream. That's all." Oz dropped his gaze in embarrassment. He didn't want Gil to see him like this.

_A bad dream? That's why Oz was calling for_ - Gil blushed a little at the thought of Oz dreaming about him. He shook it off quickly, hoping there wasn't enough light for Oz to see it.

"It's okay, Oz. It was only a dream. I'm here now." Gilbert smiled, putting his hand carefully on his master's arm.

Gil's touch felt warm on Oz's skin. "Gil…" he mumbled, and fell into his servant's arms.

_Gil feels so warm… so safe… _

Oz let out a sigh of contentment as Gilbert wrapped his arms around him.

_Oz… I love you so much…_

He couldn't say it - he wouldn't - but he wanted to so badly. This moment was perfect. Maybe he should say it - Oz would just take it as friends, wouldn't he? Instead, Gilbert just hugged him a little tighter.

"Gil… I love you…"

-x-x-x- -x-x-x- -x-x-x-

"Gil… I love you…"

Gilbert felt a current go down his spine. Of course, Oz didn't mean it like _that_ - but it still made Gil's heart beat a little faster.

"I love you too, Oz." He put his hand behind his master's head, stroking his soft blonde hair. _I love you so much, Oz. More than you'll ever know._

They stayed like that for a little longer, master and servant, best friends, in each other's arms.

Gil could feel Oz drifting back to sleep, so he laid him back on his bed.

"Don't have anymore nightmares, okay?" Gilbert said, pulling the covers up to Oz's chin.

"I'll try, Gil," Oz replied, laughing a little. _Gil's still so cute._

Gilbert smiled. "Goodnight, Oz." He wanted to kiss him so badly, but it would be wrong. So, so wrong. Why did he have to be in love with him? But he loved him so much - more than he should, or anyone should love their master.

Gil turned to leave and return to his room when he felt a small hand grab his sleeve.

"Gil… please don't leave."

Gilbert turned to see Oz desperately clutching his sleeve, with the most sincere and pitiful look on his face. Gil was lost for words._ I can't - it isn't right - not when I… _

"Stay," Oz pleaded, clenching Gil's sleeve tighter.

There was no way Gilbert could say no. He couldn't bear to see Oz like this, with fear and hurt in his eyes - especially when it was because of him.

Gil took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Alright, but only if you promise to go right to sleep, okay?" He could feel his voice shaking and prayed that Oz couldn't tell.

Oz grinned up at his servant in agreement and let go of Gil's sleeve.

Gil's pulse started racing as he walked to the other side of Oz's bed. _I shouldn't stay_, he thought, but he proceeded to pull back the covers and climb in. _I'm definitely going to hell for this… though I'm probably going anyway. _He felt a small hand gently grab his arm. That single touch that melted all of his thoughts away and sent a shiver up his spine.

Oz pulled himself closer to Gilbert. After that dream, all he wanted was to be with Gil. It had felt too real. _And this… this feels so good…_

_This feels… really good…_

He wrapped his arms around Gil's chest, pulling on the man's shirt to get him to turn on his side. Gil reluctantly obeyed. Of course he wanted this - he just knew it was wrong.

_But God, it feels so right. _

His brain left him for a moment as Gil wrapped his arms around his master, pulling the boy to his chest. Oz replied by nuzzling his head in Gil's neck.

_So warm… so safe… _

"Gil…"

He slid his head down onto Gil's chest. He could hear his servant's heartbeat, much to Gil's dismay. Their current positions had only made his heart hammer even more furiously against his ribcage than before.

_Gil's heartbeat… it's… so fast. _

_More than just fast, though; it's racing. It's not normal…_

_Why is it beating so fast…?_

Suddenly, a thought popped into Oz's head that made his own heart start racing.

_No, it's not like that; why would Gil…_

His thoughts trailed off into flashbacks of the evening's prior events.

"_I love you too, Oz."_

_I love you, Oz._

_I love you._

"Oz? Is something wrong?" Gil stared at the back of Oz's head, worried about what Oz might be thinking. He got like that sometimes; he would become still and stiff and not say a word.

Oz couldn't make a coherent thought; much less make a verbal reply. But he knew Gilbert would freak out if he didn't respond, so he tried to piece something together.

"Gil… do you… what do you…" He couldn't go on, afraid of his friend leaving him.

_Friend… it's normal to love your friend, right?_

_But his heartbeat… so fast…_

"Oz?" Gil was growing more worried about his master every second. He pulled away from Oz, and then grabbed his shoulders. "Oz, what's wrong?"

Oz turned his head up, his green eyes meeting with Gil's golden ones. Both of their eyes read pure fear and worry; Oz, fearful of saying the wrong thing, and Gil worried about Oz's well-being.

_Gil has pretty eyes,_ he thought subconsciously. _Actually, Gil's really… handsome._

A slight blush came to Oz's cheeks as his pulse increased. He shot his head down, afraid that Gil would see.

_But that's normal, isn't it? To think your friend is pretty or handsome, that's okay; isn't it? It's not like I want to _kiss_ him._

"Oz!" Gil nearly shouted. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ "Oz, talk to me, _please_." He waited a moment, then seeing that Oz wasn't going to respond, took his master's face in his hands and gently tilted it up to meet his own.

Oz felt his face grow hot under Gil's hands. He couldn't tell whether Gil's hands were warm or if the heat was his own, but he decided to reason that it was a mixture of the two.

_So warm…_

_It feels good…_

He tried to push himself closer to Gilbert; closer, as close as he could to that warmth -that feeling - that wonderful, amazing feeling.

"Gil," Oz whined, unable to move much with Gil's hold on his face. He moved his hands to Gil's wrists, trying to pry his hands from his face so he could get closer to his servant.

Gil could only feel Oz's hands on his wrists - so close to his hands, it _hurt_ - and Oz was so close to him; Gilbert's self-control was sinking fast. _I should leave before I lose it_, his conscience told him, but his heart couldn't bear to break Oz's grip.

Oz forgot about prying Gil's hands away. He couldn't tell up from down now. His hands slid down Gil's arms, _his strong, muscular arms_, up to his shoulders, unknowingly making Gil feel like he was on fire - when his small hands finally found Gil's face.

_Maybe I…_

_I want to…_

Oz moved his face forward and softly pressed his lips against Gil's.

-x-x-x- -x-x-x- -x-x-x-

Gilbert was certain he was dreaming.

Those lips, _Oz's_ lips, the ones he longed for so dearly, were kissing him.

_Oz… is kissing… me… _

He was frozen with fear and delight as adrenaline shot through his body. It was the most amazing thing Gil had ever felt. Oz broke the kiss, surprised by his actions as well.

_I just… I kissed… Gil…_

"O-oz?" Gil questioned softly, still in shock and hoping he wouldn't wake up, for he was certain he must be dreaming.

"G-gil, I-I didn't -" Oz couldn't think of what to say, and he was sure Gil was mad at him, or hated him, or wanted to ask what the hell he was thinking, or all three. His brain wasn't working anymore. "I-I'm sorry… I d-don't know what I was thinking, I-I thought you… you would… you wanted…"

The next thing Oz felt was Gil's lips against his own. When Alice had kissed him, it was light and unemotional - but Gil's kiss felt so warm and passionate and loving, Oz wanted to explode.

"I do want this, Oz," Gil said, breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Oz's waist and pulled the boy closer. "But only if it's what you want."

Oz kissed Gil softly again in response. "I want this too, Gil. I want to be with you and no one else. I don't care that we're both guys, or you're older than me, or what people will think, or say, or _anything_ - I love you."

Gil had to restrain himself from squeezing Oz to death out of happiness. He couldn't think, nor did he need to. He loved Oz and Oz loved him, and that was all that mattered. All he wanted to do was stay here with Oz forever; without Chains or the Abyss or stupid rabbits and clowns. He never wanted this to end, never wanted to stop loving Oz, no matter what.

"I love you too." Gilbert kissed Oz again before flipping him onto his other side. He wrapped his arms back around Oz and buried his face in his blond hair.

Oz could feel Gil's warm breath on his neck as he started drifting to sleep.

"_I missed you so much."_

Gil said it so quietly; Oz might have thought he was hearing things.

But as the boy fell asleep, he also found himself falling in love with his best friend.

-x-x-x- T H E E N D -x-x-x-

Hope you liked it! Fluff is always fun to write, especially when it's Ozbert. Please R&R! Maybe next time there'll be some yaoi… oh la la~!

-Willa


End file.
